


chit-chat part 2

by imaiazuki



Series: merthur/00q crossover series [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya隨便安了一個名目，舉辦小型慶祝會，送了Merlin跟Q各一盒小禮物，究竟禮物的正體是？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 又浮現了個(性)生活逗趣小腦洞///

Freya總是能想盡各種辦法，巧立名目來舉辦慶祝活動，  
婦女節、聖派翠克節、愚人節、世界地球日等等...不勝枚舉。

「這次又是什麼了？」  
Q剛結束完一次任務，整個人有點精神恍惚，  
但他還是不想錯過跟友人們的聚會，即使他前天凌晨4點才睡。  
「天知道」  
Merlin翻了翻白眼，他起了個大早到市場，  
去了Freya指定的花店，買了一大束白玫瑰。

「喔～我親愛的朋友們，你們來了！」  
「Freya我們是要慶祝什麼？」  
「當然是銀行日啊！」  
Freya一副理所當然的語調，弄得Q跟Merlin面面相覷。  
「我們知道是銀行日...只是...為什麼要慶祝」  
「喔...瞧瞧你們兩個死板板的人，因為春天來了！店裡得要換新擺設才行」  
「Freya...你好像心情很好？」  
「嘿嘿，那當然，為了慶祝美好的節日，我還買了禮物送你們」  
Freya拿出了兩個小盒子放在桌上。  
「禮物？」  
「快拆拆看」  
Freya異樣的興奮。  
「...」  
明顯不是好事，但Merlin還是打開了。

「Freya？這是什麼？」  
Merlin拎著一件，幾乎只能稱為繩索的內褲...  
「...我的也是...只是不同顏色」  
Q默默地看著他的禮物，有些發怔。  
「吼，拜託，你們兩個很遜欸，這是男用丁字褲啊！」  
Freya語不驚人死不休。  
「Freya...你送我們這個是...」  
「當然是讓你們去取悅另一半啊！我是不是很貼心～」  
Freya似乎相當滿意。  
「呃，我想我應該說...謝謝？」  
Q還是比較鎮靜，推了推眼鏡，也沒多說，默默就把盒子蓋上。  
「用了之後再告訴我心得」  
「咳咳，Freya！」  
Merlin就比較臉皮薄，早就紅了耳殼。  
「這種東西要怎麼穿啊！」  
「你不知道啊？我相信Mr. Pendragon會教你的」  
Freya送給Merlin一個迷人的微笑。  
「你到底去哪裡找來這些東西的」  
「Nimueh跟我去逛街的時候買的」  
「又是那個巫女！」  
「Merlin他是我表姊，友善點！」  
「...喔...Freya你明知道她惟恐天下不亂！」  
「你別把她講的那麼壞，她不是以前的Nimueh了，再說了...她在Pendragon旗下的雜誌社上班，跟Morgana也很熟呢」  
「喔...我的天」  
可怕的女人們都齊聚一堂了。  
「聽起來真有趣」  
Q一臉興味昂然。  
「相信我，你不會想認識那些女人的」  
「哈哈」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章都是00Q

Q回家之後，打開Freya送的禮物，  
想著總歸有天會要穿...畢竟是人家的一番心意，  
所以就把它洗了洗，晾在曬衣間。

洗完澡，打算捧著剛泡好的伯爵茶坐下來用電腦，鈴聲就響起了。

「嗨～Q」  
「Bond？」  
「你不是...」  
「我提早收工了」  
「那你怎麼不回去好好休息？」  
「我在你這裡休息也是一樣的」  
Bond笑著走進Q的屋內。  
「你先洗澡吧，上次你還有留一套休閒服在我這」  
「Q」  
「嗯？」  
「謝謝」  
男人笑瞇了眼，卻該死的性感。

纖細的手指在鍵盤上敲打著，  
例行性還是會處理一些比較急的案件，  
弄得差不多後，伸了伸懶腰...

「寶貝～來抱抱」  
伸手撈了他的貓，放在膝上撫摸。  
「Q」  
「嗯？...Bond！？」  
Q倏然起身，嚇了他的貓一跳。  
「這是什麼？」  
Bond笑著，勾了一條藍色的丁字褲在他手指上。  
「這...我可以解釋，這是朋友送我的禮物，不是我買的」  
「朋友？」  
Bond挑眉。  
「是女的」  
「女的」  
「總之，不是你想的那樣」  
「我想的怎樣？」  
Bond貼近他。  
「總之，還給我」  
一把拉過那條藍色的褲子，Q微微的臉紅。  
「既然是禮物，不穿穿看嗎？」  
Bond一派優閒的坐到沙發上。  
「...你想看嗎？」  
「有何不可？而且你穿一定很好看」  
「...好吧，我穿」

 

有一些羞恥，Q脫光了衣物，套上那個小褲子，  
白皙的臀肉完全裸露在外，前方的衣料輕薄到只剛好恰恰覆蓋住了重要部位，  
對著鏡子照了一下後背，總覺得很奇怪...  
而Bond正躺在床上等他。

「...很奇怪...」  
屁股光光的，跟沒穿內褲一樣。  
「過來」  
Bond低沉的聲音響起。  
「讓我好好看看」  
Q爬上了床，讓Bond摟著他的腰，大手正撫觸著他的臀肉。  
「真好看，很適合你」  
「...就好像女人穿性感內衣一樣的感覺？」  
「你比她們好看多了」  
「就會甜言蜜語」  
「讓我來試試...實用性如何」  
語畢的瞬間，Bond就往下隔著衣料含著Q的性器...  
舌頭刻意濡濕著輕薄的布料，描繪著Q的形狀。  
「唔...Bo..James...」  
Q扯著他栗金色的短髮，短促而甜膩的喘息著。

Bond的手指，輕而易舉的鑽進股縫間，試探性地戳著入口。  
「挺方便的不是？」  
「...潤滑劑跟保險套」  
「老地方？」  
「嗯」

 

Q每次看著那個男人用嘴撕開保險套的樣子，都還是覺得性感萬分，他覺得這是一種病。  
「...你要幫我嗎？」  
「好」  
Q將保險套套入Bond的陰莖...那個將會狠狠貫穿他的凶器。  
「趴著吧～」  
「嗯」  
Q跪趴在床上，讓Bond將潤滑液抹入自己的穴口。  
「啊...呃嗯」  
「我要進去了」  
似乎有點迫不及待？Bond的喘息聲比以往濃重，  
Q還在思考...身後的男人卻已撞進了自己的體內。  
「啊！啊！」  
身體愉悅地接納了他，飢渴又貪婪的吮吸著。  
「看來你很想我？」  
「閉嘴，啊！」  
「真是不老實」  
輕拍了一下Q的臀，然後拉扯著丁字褲的帶子，讓Q的臀部撞向自己。  
「這個可以這樣用」  
「啊～啊...你...太深了...慢一點」  
Q被頂得頭昏眼花，這個男人為什麼總是那麼精力旺盛？  
「你不是喜歡激烈一點的？」  
「你真的很可惡」  
「可是你愛我」  
Bond笑了，笑得很好看，然後用力地抽插，給予Q最極致的快感。

「啊...嗯～James...我不行了...前面...嗚...」  
性器還包覆在布料中，緊繃不已。  
「這裡想出來了嗎？」  
略略撥開褲頭，讓陰莖的前端露出...果然敏感的體液已經溢出許多。  
「我想射...嗚...快點...」  
「好～就讓你射了」  
用力地朝前列腺一頂，那個Q敏感不已的位置，然後扯下殘存的布料，讓Q徹底解放。  
「啊啊！啊！」  
高潮讓Q全身顫抖，然而埋在體內的炙熱卻還堅硬不已。  
「我還沒」  
「...呼...嗯...我知道」  
趴在Bond身上喘息著。  
「我回來了，Q」  
「歡迎回來，James」  
一抹藍色的影子被踢到床下，而床上，繼續旖旎萬分。

[](http://i.imgur.com/U0grym3.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常惡搞的結束了XDDDD

Merlin拿著禮物盒回到家之後，再度打開了那個盒子，  
端詳著裡面的小褲褲...那是一條綠色的丁字褲，屬於寬帶子的款式。

不行！他沒有勇氣穿這種東西！既然不會穿，就直接這樣收起來吧？  
Merlin連著盒子一起把它塞進了衣櫃最上方的收藏空間，跟著一堆鞋盒在一起。  
要說這千年來改變最多的是什麼，  
恐怕就是這世界的情色產業蓬勃發展到一個令人咋舌的程度。

 

Freya的咖啡廳。

「吶～你們兩個，穿了沒有？」  
「什麼？」  
Merlin啜了口茶。  
「丁字褲啊！」  
「咳咳...Freya！」  
Merlin皺眉。  
「Bond很喜歡，他說要跟你謝謝」  
Q倒是很坦然。  
「Q...」  
Merlin不可思議的看向Q。  
「嗯，我先說，不是我自己要穿的，Bond剛好看見我把它晾在曬衣間...所以...」  
「喔～！那不是太好了嗎！」  
「我絕對不會穿的！」  
Merlin Emrys毅然決然！絕不！  
「Emrys！你真的可以再無趣一點！」

 

對，他就是無趣！  
拜託，他都幾千歲了！

 

過了幾個月後，Merlin終於是拗不過Arthur，在他租約到期的這個月，決定搬進Arthur的宅第。Arthur保證他會給Aithusa一個舒適個空間，並讓她每晚可以自由的在小客廳活動。

Merlin打包著自己的東西，無意間又看到那個盒子...這可不妙。

「怎麼辦呢？」  
洗一洗收在櫃子的深處吧？Arthur應該沒那麼無聊，過來翻自己的衣櫥吧？  
何況，他已經答應過自己，會有一個獨立的空間的。

然而...事情總是出乎意料，你越不想要被發現的東西，它總在最尷尬的時候被察覺！

「這是什麼？」  
Arthur饒富興味的拎著那條羞恥的綠色褲子，問著淋浴完正在擦拭身體的Merlin。  
「我...」  
該死，他怎麼就忘了！還讓Arthur幫他拿換洗的內褲！  
「這是什麼驚喜嗎？」  
Arthur過來摟著洗的馨香的愛人。  
「不是。這是Freya給的禮物。」  
沒好氣的扯過，再把它胡亂塞回衣櫥裡。  
「而我沒打算穿它，你連想都別想」  
「為什麼？」  
「沒有為什麼」  
「Merlin...可是我想看～」  
「...看什麼看，看你的色情片去！」  
「他們哪有你好看？」  
「很好，那明天全把檔案給我刪了！」  
「...真的不穿？」  
「...不穿」

 

如果Merlin以為Arthur會這樣作罷，他就太天真了，  
雄霸一方的Pendragon集團接班人可是沒那麼容易放棄的。  
過沒幾天，一盒宅配送到家裡來，署名給Merlin Emrys。  
Merlin不疑有他，打開之後差點沒爆炸...

 

「這是怎麼回事啊！」  
成打的各種款式的丁字褲，看得Merlin眼花撩亂！  
「該死的dollophead！！！」  
他是有病嗎！

 

那天晚上，宅第裡傳出了爭吵，還有一些東西飛來飛去的聲音，守衛們多次關心是否有什麼狀況，Arthur都只是隔著對講機笑著說，不用大驚小怪，不用擔心。到了約莫10點，燈火熄了，聲音也小了，守衛們才放心的離開大宅，回到崗位。

 

「Arthur...不要...我真的不要穿」  
「拜託嘛～寶貝，就一次？嗯？」  
「你少來！你明明買了一打！」  
「每件就一次？」  
「你騙人！嗚...啊...」  
「不騙你，真好看～嗯...」  
「Arthur Pendragon我恨你！」  
「沒關係，我愛你就夠了，呵呵」

 

「我真不敢相信！」  
Merlin Emrys翌日，在電話中跟Q大吐苦水。  
「呵呵，Mr. Pendragon真是鍥而不捨啊！」  
「他真的太誇張了！」  
「Merlin，這是情趣嘛，說不定哪天他膩了就好了」  
「...天...」  
「歡迎進入新世界」  
「我不能分一點給你嗎？」  
「啊？」  
「拜託！Q...」  
「呃...好吧」

於是，Q跟Merlin，衣櫃裡都多了一排空間，專門收納男用丁字褲，  
似乎漸漸的，使用頻率也不算低？(笑)

[](http://i.imgur.com/rt1R259.jpg)

完


End file.
